Avanzar
by Zwoelf
Summary: Ryoga disfruta la frustración de pasar una tarde con Akari y sus pensamientos. ¿Decidirá olvidarse de una vez de Akane Tendo? (One-shot)


**Ranma 1/2 es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**  
>Yo sólo escribo sin ánimos de lucro. Y con un poco de hambre.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>· · ·<br>**

**AVANZAR**

_Por Zwölf._

**· ·  
><strong>

**·**

¿Esto significa avanzar?  
>Dar vista atrás para despedir las auroras que te cobijaron en lo duro del invierno y agradecer los tiernos mimos que necesitaba el alma desahuciada. Una enmendación aquí, una bandita acá, un beso en la nariz. Ya estás listo.<br>¿Era eso lo que todo el mundo quería decir con avanzar?  
>Decir gracias torpemente y de lejos porque en los mapas las líneas siempre se cambian los lugares y los días del calendario se barajean con las manos mojadas.<br>Maldición.  
>¡Hasta la maldición es una bendición!<p>

Akari y sus brillantes mechoncillos de cerezo están sentados recatadamente frente a mí con una mirada escrita en miles de cartas de amor y una sonrisa labrada en cada caricia hecha por la plumilla contra el papel. Y cartas, amor, sonrisas, caricias, todas para mí. ¡Todas para mí!  
>La mesa es un puente que nos separa y mis pensamientos embravecidos arremeten contra él como un río después de la tormenta. La puerta de mi cuarto se abre y Shirokuro entra a servirnos el té. El ambiente ahora es cálido por el ligero olor tostado de la bebida oscura y mi fiel mascota se sienta junto a nosotros, a la cabeza de la mesita. Es una juez silenciosa, imparcial... Su pelaje negro concuerda con la turbiedad de mis emociones, mientras que su pelaje blanco refleja la pureza entregada de Akari.<br>Siento que lloraré de la frustración, y en vez de decir gracias extendiendo mis manos sobre la mesa, buscando sentir con las puntas de mis dedos la delicadeza de Akari que apenas toca la tacita caliente de porcelana.

¿Estoy consciente de lo que significa avanzar?, ¿Estoy dispuesto a no mirar atrás?  
>¡Es inútil!<br>Soy un inútil. Mi alma está sedienta de amor y no quiero negarme la frescura de ninguna de sus vertientes.  
>Akane, con su bondad, me ofrece un pequeño vaso de amistad entera. ¡Amistad simplemente en cualquiera de mis formas! ¿Y yo, qué le daba? Le daba la mentira de ser la pequeña mascota que compartía su cama.<br>Akari, con su inocencia, me entrega el gran bebedero del amor y el gusto. ¡Amor por quien soy y gusto por quien era cuando el agua cae sobre mí! Con ella la sinceridad es algo que crece natural como el pasto suave alimentado por el tierno rocío.

¿Qué más podría hacer?

Mi consciencia tiembla, el terremoto de mi alma llega hasta mis dedos... ¡No! Akari no debe enterarse de lo impío de mi ser. ¿Toda mi vida estaría idealizando a Akane?, ¿Era justo impedirme la bondad de ser amado sólo por seguir con la terquedad de conservar mi primer amor adolescente?  
>Alejo mis manos, corrijo mi postura y exhalo un frustrado suspiro. Akari pregunta algo y Shirokuro sirve galletitas que despiden un delicioso olor a mantequilla. Volteo hacia la ventana por donde se mete intruso el cielo azul y se quiere escapar mi corazón como un ladrón.<p>

¡Un ladrón, eso soy!

Quiero arrebatar un amor que no es mío y quedarme, además, con la promesa callada de la chica que sí amaba hasta lo más vergonzoso de mí. Dos cosas para mí. ¿De verdad soy tan egoísta? Egoísta. Egoísta. Egoísta. Egoísta. Egoísta. Egoísta. Egoísta. Egoísta. Egoísta. ¿Por qué me tocó nacer con un corazón tan frágil?

Oh, mi inútil y egoísta corazón. Hay que avanzar. Abalanzarse sobre la mesa y tener en tus brazos a la única persona que no se burla de ti, decirle desde el fondo de tu pecho que le quieres a tu lado tanto como ella te quiere a ti, descansar sereno en su regazo cuando el polvo de las batallas te inunde, tomar el sol esos días de verano, sostenerse bajo el mismo paraguas rojo bajo la lluvia, luchar contra sus enemigos... ¿Es que ella tenía enemigos?, entonces, ¡buscarle enemigos y vencerlos! Bañarse en sus labios y en su cuerpo, y en... en...  
>Escucho su risita. ¡Akari está sonrojada! Me siento tan... abochornado, ¿Por qué tengo yo que pensar en esas cosas y por qué tiene ella que adivinarlas?<p>

— Akari... escucha... — Cierro los ojos. No quiero verla, no quiero ver el cambio en su semblante ante la verdad que me llena.

— Te escucho, Ryōga.

— Yo... — ¡Oh no! ¿Qué le digo ahora? ¿Cuál de todas las cosas le digo ahora? — Yo... — Intento continuar. ¡No! ¿Por qué a mi?

— Tú... — ¡Todo menos tu voz! Oh linda Akari, ¿Qué voy a hacer yo?

— Si, yo... — Mis dedos índice se persiguen mutuamente, señalándose, buscando encontrarse, dando vueltas. ¡Ah!, ¡Su mano!, Akari ha tomado mis manos nerviosas entre las suyas, es momento de abrir los ojos. ¡Su mirada! Me observa fijo, juro que le veo el amor, que le veo el alma. ¿Qué ves tú, tierna Akari, en mis ojos?, ¿Ves mi propio querer hacia ti o ves a Akane Tendō?

¡No!, ¡No quiero eso!

Entonces esto significaba avanzar. Olvidarme de lo que nunca podrá ser y centrarme en lo que puede lograrse. ¿Olvidar era la palabra? No. Aceptar. Aceptar lo que nunca podrá ser. Adueñarme de mi vida y dirigir mis energías hacia la persona que ansiaba ser el centro de mi existencia. ¡Darme y darle una oportunidad! O, más bien, ¡La oportunidad!

Eso es.

Eso es avanzar. Zafar mis manos de entre las suyas y rodearlas con las mías, tragarme sonoramente todo eso que no debe ser conocido, perderme en sus ojos, sentir su aliento de aire puro y fresas, rosar con mi nariz su mejilla de algodón, sentir la suavidad aterciopelada de sus labios...

Y no darme cuenta que de hacerlo derramaría dos tazas de té sobre la mesa.

**· · ·**

_Ω  
><em>

**·**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas.<strong>

Algo cortito y sencillo que no sé porqué lo tenía guardado. Me gusta la pareja de Ryōga + Akari, son tal para cual. Lo dejo abierto porque no sé si se me vaya a ocurrir alguna otra cosa cortita en el futuro.

Hasta la siguiente historia! _(Que espero soltar pronto)_


End file.
